This invention relates generally to burglar alarms.
It is well known that many burglar alarms have been developed and marketed but which are not ideal, because while they satisfactorily warn the owner or police that a burglar has entered a premises to commit a robbery, the robber, moving quickly can, accomplish the theft and be gone before the owner or police arrive at the scene, thus resulting in the loss of possessions anyway in spite of being protected by a burglar alarm. This situation is accordingly in want of an improvement.